deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Speed Racer
Speed Racer is the titular hero from the 1960s anime of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain Falcon vs Speed Racer * Kaz Gordon vs Speed Racer * Speed Racer vs. Lightning McQueen Death Battle Info Background *Japanese Name: Gō Mifune *Age: 18 *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Son of Pops Racer *Brother of Rex and Spritle *Fluent in speedy dialogue *He's a demon on wheels Abilities *Exceptional hand-to-hand combatant **Source of training unknown **Doesn't resemble Pops' wrestling *Expert racecar driver **Also proficient with boats and planes *Proficient marksman *Acrobatic and physically fit Mach 5 *Built and designed by Pops Racer *Has room for five despite often being described as built for two *Top Speed: 223 mph / 360 kph *Once had detachable wing tips modeled after the Car Acrobatic Teams' *"The fastest car in the universe" - Ace Ducey Steering Wheel *Control A: Auto-Jacks **Designed to lift the car for repairs **Can be used on the road to jump over obstructions and distances *Control B: Grip Tires **Enables better control over nearly any terrain **Sometimes allows for wall-driving *Control C: Rotary Saws **Can cut through obstacles and even trees **Rarely used against other vehicles *Control D: Deflector **Covers the occupants in a bullet and crash-proof shield *Control E: Special Illumination **Enhances Speed's visibility in dark environments *Control F: Underwater Mode **Supplies the cockpit with oxygen in tandem with the deflector **Max oxygen supply: 30 minutes **Also uses a para scope to scan the surface *Control G: Homing Robot **Sends out a homing bird from the hood of the car **Remote-controlled **Can be attached to a cable Feats (Speed) *Won the Big Alpine Race, Fire Festival Race, and Around the World Grand Prix *Was one of only two survivors remaining of the 96 racers who entered the Fire Festival Race *Has won several races against Racer X *Saved the world from organizations planning to conquering the world multiple times alongside his friends *Can accurately leap between motorcycles going at high speeds *Jumped onto a fast-moving car and out of it rescuing a daredevil driver *Takes on opponents with bladed weapons with ease *Punched through an ancient pillar *Marksmanship can mow down waves of armed henchmen *Covered massive leaps *Killed a giant spider and evaded giant gorillas in a jungle without the Mach 5 *Dodged falling rubble *Killed a shark with just a knife Feats (Mach 5) *Has matched and beaten Racer X's Shooting Star *Mach 5 has survived several large falls and impacts *Was once struck head-on by the Mammoth Car without any notable damage *Deflector took a splash of lava without damage *Rotary saws can cut through rows of trees without stopping or slowing the Mach 5 *Took out fighter planes with rotary saws and homing bird *Homing bird flew a great distance with a small idol before the Mach 5 caught up to it *Homing bird destroyed Mizmo ray cannon and Laser Tank coils *Rotary saws cut through a metal door with ease *Survived a crash landing while inside an airplane with only its radio smashed Faults (Speed Racer) *A glass cannon susceptible to blows to the back of the head *Sometimes prone to faint behind the wheel of the Mach 5 after a heavy impact *Nowhere near Racer X's equal in physique and marksmanship *Sometimes hot-headed and prideful *Often helps others, even at the cost of the race or endangering himself *Once lost a race to Rock Force, who mastered a two-wheel driving technique *Somewhat reliant on his allies to help him and his foes being prone to Bond villain logic Faults (Mach 5) *Not the fastest car in the world **Outpaced by the GRX, which can move at 273 mph *Auto jacks and rotary saws have been damaged and broken a few times *Limited supply of oxygen when underwater *Mach 5's body once heavily dented by several cars falling onto it at a junkyard *Once remote-controlled by the Car Destroyer's remote control car Gallery Speed Racer Pillar Punch.gif|Speed Racer punching through a pillar to hit the henchman behind it Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Vehicle Users Category:Daredevils